My baby
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler's daughter goes to prom. What could go wrong?
1. prom

Chandler paced back in fourth in the kitchen.

"Honey It's going to be ok. It's just the prom." Monica said.

"My little girl is going out with some kid. I was once a seventeen year old boy. I know how they think." He said.

She rubbed his back. "We raised Michaela to be a responsible girl."

He sighed. "Yeah I know." He looked down at their youngest daughter Emmi that walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry daddy I never want to date." Emmi said.

He smiled and picked her up. "You're the smartest five year old I know." He kissed her then put her back down.

Monica and Chandler walked in the living room when they heard the door bell ring.

"Ugh that must be Kevin." Chandler said. It wasn't that Kevin was a bad guy. There wasn't any guy that was good enough for his daughter though.

Monica laughed and opened the door letting Kevin in. Michaela came down in a light pink dress.

Chandler smiled. He couldn't believe how much she grew up. It seemed like yesterday they were bringing her home from the hospital.

"You look beautiful baby." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you daddy and thank you for letting me go."

After Monica took a million pictures they were off to the prom.

"Bring her home by 11." Chandler called out as they got in the limo.

"She will be ok. Can you help me put the girls to bed."

He nodded and shut the door once he couldn't see the limo any more. "Ok come on Emmi and Hannah." Although Hannah was a year older they looked like twins. They were the same size. Chandler picked them up and carried them off to bed.

Once they tucked the kids into bed they came downstairs to watch a movie. Once 11 o' clock came Michaela still wasn't home.

"Ok its 11 where is she?" Chandler asked looking out the blinds.

"Maybe they are stuck in traffic." She said. She calmed him down and got him to sit back on the couch with her to watch more tv.

When Monica looked at the clock again it was 11:45. "Ok now I'm worrying. Where is our daughter?" She asked.

"I'll call her cell." Chandler said. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly called her. "Ok no answer. I knew she shouldn't have gone out tonight." He said.

She held his hands. "Lets call Ross to come sit with the girls. We will go find her." She said.

He nodded. "Ok that's a good idea."

She put her shoes on while he called Ross. They were determined to find out where their daughter went to.


	2. finding michaela

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Michaela and Kevin….**

"Kevin take me home." Michaela said when they pulled up to a hotel parking lot.

"Honey I was hoping tonight could be the night." He said.

"Well I don't want it to be. Its past my curfew. I'm going to be in trouble. Just take me home." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on." He started kissing her and unzipping her dress in the back.

She pushed him off of her and he slapped her.

"Get out of my car." He yelled.

She quickly got out. She was scared. It was very late. She wasn't familiar with the neighborhood. She just wanted to be home with her parents and sisters. She hoped she could find a place that she could get phone signal to call her parents.

**Monica and Chandler…**

They drove to the location where the prom was and no one was there.

"Where else could she be?" Monica asked. She held on to Chandler's hand.

A million thoughts were running through both of their minds.

"I don't know but let's drive around." He said

After a couple minutes of driving Monica spotted someone walking on the sidewalk.

"Chandler pull over. I think that's her." She said.

He did just as she said. They ran out of the car and up to Michaela.

"Baby what happened?" Monica asked.

She was crying to hard to talk. She just held on to her father.

"SSh. Honey don't cry." He said.

"Kevin took me to a hotel and started unzipping my dress. When I pushed him off he slapped me. I'm sorry I was late getting home."

Monica and Chandler just looked at each other trying to keep calm

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." Chandler said.

Once she calmed down a little bit they went home.

Chandler knew he had to find Kevin. How dare he hurt his little girl. He didn't remember the last time he was so furious.


	3. apologizing

**Sorry that it's been a couple days. I had no idea what to write. Also thank you for the reviews. They are appreciated.**

Michaela and Monica both told Chandler not to go to Kevin's house. He remembered where he lived because he and Monica just met his parents a couple weeks ago.

Once Monica had fallen asleep he gently kissed her then got dressed. He couldn't sleep. He was too upset. All he could do was think about how much Kevin hurt his little girl.

He drove to Kevin's. When he got there Kevin was sitting outside.

"May I help you?" Kevin asked. He didn't recognize him.

"Yes you can. Tomorrow at school you can apologize to my little girl then you can never speak to her again. You got that?" Chandler said.

Kevin's eyes got wide. "Yes sir Mr. Bing. I won't do it again." He said.

"You won't be able to because you won't see her anymore. I won't allow it and if she comes home tomorrow saying you were rude in any way I promise you I will be back." He said.

Kevin nodded his head and Chandler left.

When Chandler went back home he accidentally woke Monica up when he got into bed.

"Sorry go back to sleep." He whispered.

"You went didn't you?" She knew her husband very well.

He sighed. "Sorry Mon I had to."

She smiled. "I know. It's ok."

He kissed her and put his arms around her before falling asleep.

The following day Chandler was pushing the girls on the swings when Michaela came home from school.

"How was your day?" He asked.

She smiled. Thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek then went in.

He knew at that point that Kevin had done what he asked. He apologized.


End file.
